This invention relates to an improvement of the invention disclosed in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 3,493,333; 07/23/68 to P. C. Jacobs, Jr. for ELECTRIC FUSE HAVING STRESS REDUCING FUSE LINK MEANS.
The above prior art patent discloses a fuse structure having a large cycling ability, i.e. an ability to carry and drop loads which are subjected to a frequent, or repetitive, more or less regular cycle. The present invention solves the problem of imparting an increased interrupting ability to the structure described in the above prior art patent.
The closest prior art known in addition to the above patent is U.S. Pat. No. 4,167,723 To Howard G. Wilks for ELECTRIC FUSE HAVING GAS-EVOLVING MATERIAL. This patent shows a fuse having a limited cycling ability, and requires structure of gas-evolving materials-- i.e. materials that evolve gases under the action of electric arcs that are structurally complex and hence difficult to manufacture.
It is the prime object of this invention to provide fuses having a high cycling ability, and highly effective gas-evolving means which are inexpensive to manufacture and inexpensive to install. As far as cycling ability is concerned, the latter is achieved in the same way as in the above patent to Jacobs, and the present invention differs from the structure disclosed in the patent to Jacobs only inasmuch as its gas-evolving means are concerned.